Sub-micro liter dispensing of liquid is a substantial challenge facing pharmaceutical, medical and other industries due to the strong proliferation of miniaturization technologies.
Among major obstacles of small-volume dispensing is the necessity to separate a known small volume from the bulk of a body of liquid. This separation is usually accomplished via a quick release of kinetic energy, which is transferred into motion of a small amount of liquid (i.e., the small volume that is separated from the bulk).
Enabling technologies include, for example, piezo-dispensation and heat-bubble dispensation, as used in the printing industry. The heat bubble is not applicable to bio- and medical-related applications. And the piezo technique is very restrictive and typically works well only with exceedingly small volumes of liquid (i.e., less than 5 nanoliters), with “well-behaved” liquid (i.e., ink) and under perfect conditions.
Consequently, there is a need for a broadly-applicable technique for small volume dispensing.